


Here's To Us [Grace Shepard] (Fanvid)

by Si_Crazy



Category: Last Resort (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Crazy/pseuds/Si_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grace Shepard centric fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Us [Grace Shepard] (Fanvid)

• Song: Here's To Us by Halestorm

• Fandom: Last Resort

• Character[s]: Grace Shepard, James King, Marcus Chaplin, Sam Kendal, Joseph Prosser, Pilar Cortez

I own NOTHING!  
All rights belong to their owners!

I'm participating at womenverse and this is vid is part of the Music Inspirations Challenge.

I love comments! (including critics)

→ Here you have the link to check out womenverse: http://womenverse.livejournal.com/  
________________

© Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976. Allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use! ©

Other links: [Here's To Us (Grace Shepard fanvid)](http://sicrazy.tumblr.com/post/44612191429/o-song-heres-to-us-by-halestorm-o-fandom-last)


End file.
